


A Canadian and his Monster Girl

by Madi725



Category: monster musume - Fandom
Genre: Canadian, Cars, Death, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Monster Musume, Swearing, hellhound, mecanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi725/pseuds/Madi725
Summary: About 2 years ago, Jeffrey Maddison, a young 18 years old Canadian boy lost his parents in a car "accident". IT cost him everything he cared for. His girlfriend left him, his friend left him, he had lost the will to live. He was haunted by his parent's death. One day, his cousin encouraged him to get Monster girls in his life to help him enjoy life again. The problem is that a liminal caused his parent's death. Will he be able to chase his demon from the past? Will he live happily again and will he learn to love again?
Kudos: 2





	A Canadian and his Monster Girl

This story is about a young 18 years old Canadian. His name is Jeffrey Maddison. He's 5'10 inches tall, brown hair, just a tad about the average muscular body, has blue eyes, with his right one a bit grey-ish and his left one a bit green-ish.

Two and a half had passed since the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program (ICEP for short) had been put into place. His firsts thoughts were positive toward the new arrivals and he was also very welcoming toward them until 2 years ago, day for day. Today is the 30th of August: his birthday and his parents' death day. He had no sibling, no lovers, he lost his friend in the following month of his parent's death. IT was 1:00 pm (yeah, he loves sleeping). He had nothing in his life other than…. In fact, he had nothing to hold him alive, until his 18th birthday occurred. (now that the intro his done, let's start with the main story).

Jeff was hearing his alarm going off with one of his favorite metal songs *Psychosocial from Slipknot*.

He slowly opened his eyes to look for the computer's mouse to put it off.'' I hate my life'' he groaned. With an enormous effort, he stood up and opened his door to be simply flashed by the sunlight. ''I need to buy curtains to block that god-damn window'' he said in his thoughts. He went and prepare 2 eggs with maple tree flavored bacon (insert Canadian joke here). ''Other than have bad thoughts I have nothing to do today… guess I'll go and start Pam'' he said to himself (Pam is his 1978 Chevy Nova RS that once belong to his father. The name ''Pam'' come from his mother's name which was Paméla).

Jeffrey lives in a 2-story house (including the cellar). The house was constituted as so: on one side the first flor there was, by starting from the front door) the kitchen, the dining room then the living room. On the other side of the first floor was the bathroom, his bedroom, and his once-alive parents' bedroom. In the cellar the was a one guest room filled with 2 beds, a workbench room, and a little storage room. His garage was an old barn his father had transformed into a fully operational garage because he was a mechanic. His property was surrounded by fields. He lived in the country-side of Granby in the Québec's province of Canada.

While the beautiful sound of the 454 V8 big block running was a delight for him, he went inside his house and ate his eggs and bacon with a satisfied grin on his face. ''Goddamn I love bacon'' he says to himself. After eating his food and rising his dishes, he went to get his mail. While looking through his mail, he saw that he received a letter addressed directly to him from one of his relatives who was living him Japan. To summarize the letter, his cousin basically whished him a happy 18-year-old birthday, he asks for him to call him when he could. ''Holy shit! I didn't have any new of Marc for about 4 years from now! I'll call him right away'' hey says while sitting in his car and shutting the engine off. He took his phone out and dialed the phone number his cousin had written on the letter Jeffrey had received.

''Hello'' Marc said on the other line.

''Yo Marc, it's Chris.'' Jeff said in a happy tone.

'' Yo happy birthday man'' he heard.

''Thanks Marc. So, how have you been lately?'' he said.

''I'm very well, thanks for asking. What about you?'' he heard his cousin say.

''Nothing new, still the same'' the metalhead said in a sad tone.

''Still having grief form your..'' marc said before being cut from his cousin.

''Don't you fucking dare say it!'' Jeffrey said in a deep evil tone.

''Look, I know your past 2 years must've been a trial but don't forget what you're living currently had also happened to me before'' said the voice on the other line in a dark tone.

Jeff knew what Marc meant but, he couldn't respond to his cousin because dark memories created a ball in his throat.

''I know what I'm about to say to you will sound like bullshit to you, but listen to what I got to say please. You remember what I said my plans were before leaving for Japan?'' Marc said in a calm voice.

He knew what his cousin's plans were. ''If I recall correctly, you wanted to leave Canada to leave your dark memories of your parent's death'' Jeff said.

''Exactly. I wanted to restart a new life, but even so, as the years passed by, I wasn't able to be happy, until I did what I thought was a bold move at the time… I signed myself for the ICEP and try to chase my demons with the same demons that killed my parents. I wasn't sure if I could withstand the fact to live with a liminal but a friend of mine said to me: ''Fight fire with fire''. Believe me or not, but living with an Interspecies person for 1 year let me be able to change my perspective toward them and I've been able to chase away my demons.'' Marc said

''JUST GET TO YOUR POINT ALREADY FOR FUCK SAKE!'' Jeff said in annoyment.

'' What I'm trying to say to you is that you should go and sign yourself in the ICEP. Meaby it'll do you the same good it did to me.'' Marc announced.

''Yeah, not happening. Goodbye Marc'' Jeff said.

''…. Goodbye Jeff, take care, and please consid…''. That all marc managed to say before Jeff hang the call.

''Hell no.'' Jeffrey said.

He restarted his engine and drove off his driveway, going to the place that created his demon; the place where his parents were killed. While Jeffrey was driving through the country-side roads, many thoughts pop-up in is mind. ''What if it would work? I mean, I've never been able to have a long-time relationship with a human girl. I can't even talk to humans nor laminal because of the accident. I could try it. I don't feel alive anymore. If nothing, I'll explain to the coordinator that will be assigned to me the situation, he/she could understand and remove me from the program. I have to try it, I feel like my life depends on it. I guess it couldn't hurt to try…." Jeff thought to himself while listening to the song called Origin from A Life Forsaken.

(This is a really good metalcore band from where I'm from, you could go and look them up)

About 20 minutes later, he finally at THE place. He stops the car on the side of the road and shut the motor off. "Ok, gotta do what you gotta do" he told to himself while getting out of the car. He was deep in the forest, he looked at the gravel and have an instant flask back of 2 car light directly in his face. He shakes his head, trying to avoid to have the same flash-back that haunt him at night for the last 2 years to appear.

Looking toward the ditch, he saw the same black furry figured that killed his parents, "get the fuck away, I know you aren't real, you fucking demon!" he said in his head. He closed his eyes and try to concentrate, trying to erase the memory he have of the thing that killed his parents from his head. He re-opened his eyes to see the figured fade into nothingness. He got out of his car and walk 3 meters away from his car. He crouched and looked at the tire mark. A tear starts to roll from his eyes, "Why did I told them to go at that stupid party?!" he told to himself. Without waiting any longer, he takes out his army knife and cut in his left forearm, next to the other 2 scars. A small flow of blood starts forming and leaving a mar on the ground. "Gotta leave before the demons start reappearing, again." he said to himself. He then passed the rest of the day drinking and crying alone in his house.

The next day, he woke himself with a very big headache. "So, I got 2 choices, either return in the army or I return in town and I go apply for the ICEP." he thought in his mind. But before he could debate further, his stomach growled, "guess I'll eat before doing anything else"

It was now 1:27 pm. He had taken a shower and ate a bowl of Lucky Charm cereal. He was now outside his home, working on his other car; a 2000 Volkswagen Jetta TDI. He then thought about what would be the pros and the cons of having a liminal living with him. After debating for about 40 minutes, he decided that tomorrow, he'll go and sign himself up for the program. Jeffrey passed the rest of the day working on the Jetta, he went to clean a bit of his field (he had two 2006 Chevy Silverado 1500, one 2009 Chevy Silverado 2500 Duramax, a 1988 Chevy Camaro IROC-Z, his Jetta and the Nova). It was now 6:00 pm and he finally finished everything. He went to the village near his house called Saint-Alphonse-de-Granby and went to his favorite fast-food restaurant; La Grande Gueule. After parking his Jetta, he entered the fast-food and was welcome by the tall and large man on the other side of the counter.

"Hey Jeff, how ya doin' today?" said the man.

"I'm good, what about you Martin?" Jeff responded.

"I'm hella good! What ya'll take today son, the usual?" martin said in a jovial tone.

"No, I'll take a simple burger with tomato and ketchup please." Jeff replied

"Alright, it'll be 5,55$ for ya." Martin said.

Jeffrey gave 6,00$ and told Martin to keep the change. Martin thanked him and 2 minutes later, he was eating his burger inside his car. He finished his burger as he arrived in his driveway. He passed the rest of his day listening to the anime he had been listening for a while now. Sooner than he expected, his eyelids became heavier by the minutes and he soon drifts asleep.

Jeffrey woke up and his heart was beating 100 miles an hour. "Ugh, I had the same fucking dream as before. I really hope that you are right Marc" he thought to himself. He looked at his cell phone and saw that it was 5:30 am. "I'm too much awake to go back to sleep now, guess I'll go in town and find where is the Interspecies Exchange office is" Jeff said to himself. He took a shower and brushed his teeth before taking his wallet and keys. He was wearing white camo pants, a grey t-shirt that was a very tight fit for his muscular torso, he also decided to wear his leather jacket, a black cap. He decided to leave his home in his Duramax. It was now 8:00 and he finally found the office. "Why does it have to be at the completely other end of the town?!" Jeff thought in anger. He entered the office and what he saw kind of disturbed him: everywhere he looked, all he could see were liminal, no human what so ever. He shook his head to snap himself out into reality. He looked around to find the receptionist.

The woman was very human-like other than her ears, she was blonde-haired with blue eyes, wearing a dark suit and had a good rack. "The must be d-cup size breast by the look of things." Jeff thought in his head as he analyzed the woman, assuming she was an elf." Can I help you sir?" she said. "Yes, I would like to apply to the program for being a host." he replied. "Very well, please take this form and go on your right, seat at one desk and answer the questions. Once this would be done, come back to me" she said with a kind-looking smile on her face. "alright" you respond in a neutral tone. You find a free desk and sat down. "It's too late to go back now" you say to yourself. You take a pen and start filling the questions. "That form looks kinda thick tho, how much question is there" he said in his mind. "suddenly, bullets start running on his face; "There is over 200 question?! I'll be here all day!" he yelled in his head. With a bit of courage, ad hard on willpower, he started the form. 1 hour later, he returned to the receptionist, with his hand sore as fuck." There you go Miss" he says to the elf. "Thank you. If you are accepted, we'll contact you in between 2 to 5 days to let you know when to come to complete your physical and psychological exam" He starts sweating at those words. he knew that he had psychological issues since his parent's death.

"Wait why would I need those exams? He asks. "Well, because other than sharing your culture with the students, you need to be able, if the occasion appears, to be able to defend them against threats" she replies. "Ok, well goodbye miss, have a nice day." he says while hiding as best as he can to hide his stress in his voice." Same to you Mister" she says, returning to her paperwork. He then leaves for his home and since it was Monday, he returned to his home to start working on his customers' cars. He finished the day at 9:00 pm he took a quick shower and went directly to sleep; He didn't even bother to eat since he was so tired from his day.

2 days later, while he has another of ''those'' dreams that he has, he got awaken but some Metallica music, he opens his eyes to find that someone his calling him he looks at the time and sees 7:00 am. He answers the call "Hello?" he says in a tired voice." Hello, Am I talking to Mister Maddissons?" a feminine voice asks. "It's Maddison, but yeah, it's me, who's calling?" he asks in an irritated voice.

"Good morning mister Maddison, I'm the coordinator Maple, it's to let you know that you've been selected and chosen to participate in the ICEP, and we'd to take appointments to make you pass the required physical and psychological tests necessary for your full admission in the program." Maple says on the other line." Heu, ok. Could I do both today?" Jeff asks. "Absolutely, come in whenever you can, and we'll take everything under control" she confirmed.6 hours later, he was out of the office, with bruise everywhere his body and a brown-ish envelop in his left and a book in his right hand. "So, I had passed all the test and I have this 300 pages thick book about the law around the ICEP, well, guess I'll start right when I'll be home."

Hey guys, sorry for the most likely confusing first chapter, but I intend this story to be very long. Also, it's my first ever fanfiction, so I try my best to be as clear as possible. If you have any thoughts about the story so far, any tips, ideas or other please let me know. Other than that; Peace bro.


End file.
